


Geenela

by kalinebogard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Veela
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Harry descobre que tem os genes Veela e encontra seu par natural. Mas parece que não tem tanta dificuldade em aceitar Draco Malfoy como seu parceiro...Será tudo tão simples assim?





	Geenela

**Author's Note:**

> ATENÇÃO: EM ALGUNS SITES ESSA FANFIC ESTÁ POSTADA POR "FELTON BLACKTHORN" QUE É O NOME DO MEU FAKE

Harry olhou mais uma vez para seu pergaminho tentado confirmar se estava mesmo lendo de forma correta. Estava. “Grande Merlin!”!

— O que foi, Harry? - Hermione perguntou, trocando um olhar preocupado com Ron.

— Eu... Resultado... Droga!

— Harry, está nos assustando! - Mione insistiu.

Os três estavam reunidos no Grande Salão, junto com os outros alunos do sexto ano de Hogwarts para receberem o resultado de um teste muito especial... Todos os alunos que haviam completado dezesseis anos precisavam fazê-lo logo no primeiro mês de aula.

Hermione, que já fizera o teste no ano anterior, puxou o pergaminho das mãos trêmulas do Garoto Que Viveu e leu o que estava escrito. Os olhos da jovem se arregalaram de espanto ao descobrir do que se tratava.

— Harry! Deu positivo!

As orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas.

— Positivo? Então o Harry é um Veela? - a voz do ruivo soou meio aguda.

Harry olhou de um para o outro, parecendo totalmente perdido. Ainda não assimilava a idéia de que tinha genes Veela em seu sangue! “Grande, grande Merlin”!

— Harry, aqui diz que Dumbledore quer falar com você. Então é sério mesmo... -sussurrou a garota.

As orelhas de Ron ficaram ainda mais vermelhas.

— Você sabe o que isso significa? Harry!!

— Ron... Deve estar errado! Não posso ser meio Veela! Minha mãe... Meu pai! Eu...!

— Harry, calma. Converse com Dumbledore. Ele pode explicar se o teste falhou ou não... Mas Madame Pomfrey é muito cuidadosa em tudo o que faz, não é Ron?

— É. Meus pêsames amigo...

O Garoto Que Viveu cerrou os lábios com força, sem responder.

— Você tem sentido algo estranho, Harry? - sondou o ruivo.

— Estranho como?

— Ora, você sabe... Aos dezesseis anos as Veelas atingem a idade adulta, começam a sentir necessidade de... Hum... Encontrar seus parceiros para... Para...

A bruxa corou até a raiz dos cabelos e Harry engoliu em seco achando mais interessante olhar para o lado de lá do local, onde uma mosca voava.

— Eu... Eu...

Os olhos verdes percorreram todo o Grande Salão. Os alunos dos sextos anos estavam reunidos por ali, trocando os pergaminhos, a maioria aliviada por estar livre dos genes Veela. Quase inconscientemente os grandes olhos pousaram sobre um grupo de Slytherins que conversavam animados e despreocupados, com os pergaminhos nas mãos.

Harry respirou mais pesado ao reconhecer uma certa cabeça loira, destacando-se entre as demais. Claro... Não que fosse importante, mas o moreno vinha sentindo umas coisas esquisitas sempre que se aproximava do eterno inimigo...

Será que a falta de ar, os arrepios pelo corpo e... Aquela... Formicação no baixo ventre sempre que chegava perto do Slytherin tinha alguma coisa a ver com a recente descoberta sobre seus antepassados Veelas?

— Harry...? Porque está fazendo essa cara? - a bruxa perguntou parecendo interessada.

— Ah... Nada... Estava pensando...

— Você não respondeu... Harry, isso é muito importante! Veelas podem ficar agressivas e perder o controle. É uma fase complicada...

— Tá, Mione... Entendi... Eu - Harry mexeu-se desconfortável - tenho sentido algumas coisas sim...

— Não precisa detalhar. Acha que é por causa de ser Veela?

Até então Harry acreditara piamente que não era nada mais nada menos do que seus hormônios adolescentes em plena ebulição! Como imaginaria ter nascido com sangue Veela sabe-se lá Merlin porque?

— Não sou Veela! Isso está errado!

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam outra vez.

— Caras, eu não posso ser tudo! Já até sei do que Malfoy vai me chamar agora: O Veela Que Viveu! Argh!

E o moreno bateu com a testa no tampo da mesa.

— Harry, calma. Ninguém precisa saber! Só sua... Parceira... Ou parceiro. Isso se você for mesmo um Veela.

Harry gemeu sem levantar a cabeça do tampo da mesa. Mas Mione tinha razão. Quanto menos gente soubesse daquilo, melhor. Inconformado, amassou o papel com o resultado e enfiou no bolso do uniforme.

— Eu não sou Veela!

Hermione e Ron trocaram um olhar, e a bruxa podia jurar que nunca tinha visto o ruivo com as orelhas tão vermelhas antes...

HPDM

Era a primeira vez que Harry via Dumbledore com uma expressão tão compenetrada. O Diretor mantinha as sobrancelhas franzidas de leve e parecia um tantinho contrariado.

— Devo dizer, Harry, que o resultado desse exame me deixou surpreso... Não posso me recordar de um de seus avós carregando os genes Veela...

— Meus avós? - O Garoto que Viveu não compreendeu a afirmação.

— Sim. Os genes Veela funcionam da seguinte forma: quando se vincula a uma pessoa que não seja da espécie, a Veela (ou o Veela) não transfere a herança para seus filhos, e sim para os netos. Sempre pula uma geração.

— Por isso meus pais não eram Veelas?

— Evidentemente você herdou isso por parte dos pais de seu pai... Prometo que investigarei a fundo. Creio que o mais correto é pedir que refaça o teste. Você está disposto, Harry?

— Sim! - o moreno afirmou feliz pela oferta. Ele estava mais do que disposto a refazer o teste. Harry tinha certeza de que não era Veela!

— Excelente. Papoula está tendo dificuldades com os jogadores da última partida de Quidditch... Principalmente com o capitão de Ravenclaw, o senhor Tunissi. Ele precisa se recuperar para seus exames. O que me diz de refazer o teste em dois dias?

Harry deixou os ombros caírem. Dois dias? Parecia tempo demais! Ele precisava tirar a dúvida! E se ele... Hum... Realmente fosse... Haveria algum perigo para seus amigos? Para outros estudantes? Como se comportava um Veela em fase de acasalamento?

Completamente confuso, o rapaz ergueu os olhos para o velho diretor, mas Dumbledore pareceu adivinhar as dúvidas, pois sorriu de forma tranqüilizante e cruzou os longos dedos sobre a mesa antes de dizer:

— Não se preocupe. Um jovem Veela não apresenta perigo algum, a não ser para sua parceira ou parceiro, quando o encontrar. A partir do momento em que o encontra, o Veela pode ser perigoso para outras pessoas até firmar sua magia e o vínculo entre ambos se estabilizar.

Harry relaxou um pouco. Pelo menos não oferecia perigo a Mione ou a Ron. Nenhum dos dois parecia ser seu parceiro. Mas Dumbledore nem deu tempo do garoto se alegrar:

— Você tem alguma suspeita sobre seu possível par?

Harry ficou lívido. Ele não podia dizer que era acometido por calafrios toda vez que sentia a presença de certo Slytherin loiro. De tempos pra cá nem o considerava mais tão irritante e insuportável assim...

“Diretor, talvez meu parceiro seja Draco Malfoy...” definitivamente soava muito estranho. Ele que não ia dizer em voz alta o que sua mente apontava. Sua mente e seu corpo...

Limpando a garganta, respondeu meio sem graça: - Talvez... Não tenho certeza...

Dumbledore recostou-se na cadeira de alto espaldar e suspirou.

— Entendo. Peço encarecidamente que fique longe dessa pessoa, Harry, até que tenhamos certeza de alguma coisa.

— Sim, senhor.

— Não se preocupe, Harry. Tenho certeza de que tudo dará certo. Se você se apressar poderá participar do jantar.

— Obrigado, Diretor.

Depois de se despedir, Harry foi embora. Ele não sentia nem um pingo de fome. Preferia recolher-se ao seu dormitório e passar, quem sabe, os últimos dois anos de colégio isolado dos demais estudantes...

Mas como alguma entidade superior definitivamente não gostava de Harry Potter, assim que fez uma curva no corredor, deu de cara com a última pessoa que gostaria de ver naquele momento (ou em um futuro próximo), Draco Malfoy.

Ambos estacaram e se encaram fixamente. Ao se ver preso por aqueles olhos grises tão brilhantes, Harry sentiu uma comichão no baixo ventre e uma vontade inexplicável de agarrar o Slytherin e sair correndo.

“Céus! Eu sou um Veela e meu parceiro é Draco Malfoy...!”

O moreno fez uma careta e apertou os lábios com força tentando segurar um gemido.

Por sua vez, Malfoy estreitou os olhos que brilhavam feito dois holofotes, passou os dedos esguios pela franja loira e perguntou com a voz arrastada de sarcasmo:

— Dia ruim Potty?

Harry tentou não pensar em como a aparência mortalmente pálida do Slytherin era atraente e combinava perfeitamente com os olhos cinzentos e o cabelo platinado. Malfoy era perfeito!

— Merda!

Sem prolongar a agonia, o Gryffindor saiu correndo, quase atropelou um surpreso Draco Malfoy e acelerou até chegar a sua Sala Comunal. Ele praguejou ao notar que não esbarrara com mais ninguém. Era mesmo uma armação dos Destinos contra si.

Draco observou aquela fuga estratégica sem entender nada. Harry Destemido Potter nunca fora de fugir de uma provocação. Na verdade Draco sabia bem que quem sempre levava a pior era ele próprio, não o Cicatriz.

O Slytherin desistiu de tentar entender, pegou um lenço dentro do uniforme e passou a delicada seda branca sobre a testa. Ele detestava suar, mas era verão e ele não podia escapar do clima horrível.

Deu uma última olhadinha na direção pra onde o Garoto Que Viveu fugira e, com o coração mais acelerado do que gostaria, prosseguiu seu caminho para Slytherin.

HPDM

Harry errou a senha três vezes antes de se lembrar que a correta era “Emblemus Dragon”. Entrou na Sala Comunal como se fosse perseguido por dezenas de Diabretes da Cornuália.

Estava tão compenetrado que levou um verdadeiro susto quando ouviu a voz de Seamus indagando preocupado:

— Harry? O que foi? Você está meio esverdeado...

— Ah, nada não! Estou perfeitamente... Bem...

O moreno desconversou e tentando acalmar-se procurou com os olhos onde estariam seus dois melhores amigos. Ficou aliviado ao descobrir Mione lhe acenando de perto da lareira.

— Harry, o que Dumbledore te disse? - a garota foi logo perguntando.

— Ele acredita que você é mesmo um Vee... Vee... Veela? - Ron também perguntou, abaixando o tom de voz.

Harry olhou para os lados, se certificando de que ninguém prestava atenção no trio.

— Dumbledore disse que é estranho. Meus avós não tinham os genes Veela... Mas prometeu que vai investigar e eu refarei o teste em dois dias, pra não restar nenhuma dúvida.

Ron corou antes de perguntar visivelmente desconfortável: - Disse mais alguma coisa?

— Só recomendou que eu ficasse longe da minha parceira... - propositadamente Harry usou apenas o feminino - Ele disse que Veelas podem ser agressivas depois que descobrem o par...

— Harry, veja isso... Descobri esse dicionário Veela, mas é maçante demais. Madame Pince me recomendou “Veelas sem mistérios”. Já li alguma coisa, achei tudo resumido, mas tem as informações fundamentais. Leia, Harry.

O moreno pegou o livro que Hermione lhe estendia. Não era muito grosso. Poderia lê-lo facilmente em pouco tempo.

— Obrigado.

— Hum... - Ron limpou a garganta chamando a atenção do amigo. Assim que Mione e Harry o fitaram, corou ainda mais - Harry, amigão, você acha que seu par pode ser um de nós dois?

Harry engasgou com ar e Hermione ficou lívida.

— Não! - respondeu evitando olhar na direção deles - Nenhum de vocês...

Ainda sem jeito, Ron ofereceu: - Se precisar de ajuda é só falar...

— Hum... Obrigado... Eu acho... - e querendo fugir dali depressa emendou - Vou começar a ler o livro... Boa noite!

O Garoto Que Viveu só respirou aliviado quando se jogou na cama e lançou feitiços de privacidade ao redor das cortinas fechadas. Profundamente desanimado deu uma olhada no livro que Mione lhe separara. Veelas sem Mistérios...

— Pelo menos não é muito grosso...

Suspirou tão profundamente que seus pulmões doeram um pouco e sem enrolar mais, começou a ler.

HPDM

Harry Potter tinha um problema. Aliás, quando é que Harry Potter não tinha um problema?

Ah, ele tinha. E muitos.

Pra começar, passara a noite toda em claro, absorvido na leitura de Veelas sem Mistérios. Finalmente Mione conseguira um livro realmente interessante que prendia a atenção e explicava muita coisa, de forma fácil de entender... E agora Harry estava com os olhos vermelhos, com olheiras. A cabeça doía e ele sentia sono. Muito sono.

Porém isso não era nada, comparado ao que descobrira. Era um Veela, estava despertando os sintomas da maturidade... Encontrara um parceiro e, pra piorar, esse parceiro era ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy...

— Eu sou gay... - resmungou inconformado - E meu par natural é... Malfoy... Estou ferrado!

Só precisara relacionar tudo o que sentira nos últimos dias, não apenas na presença do Slytherin, mas apenas de pensar nele. Seu corpo todo respondia de forma engraçada. Ele tinha aquela vontade de agarrar e se enroscar ao loiro, tocá-lo... Simplesmente ficar perto, compartilhando o calor...

Descobrira também que os genes Veela lhe deixariam cada vez mais impulsivo - Como se já não fosse o suficiente...— até que tomasse a iniciativa de uma aproximação. Ele precisaria do contato mais cedo ou mais tarde. Cada Veela masculino sentia o ‘despertar’ de uma maneira diferente. Com Harry parecia ser aquela comichão maldita em seu baixo ventre sempre que via certo loiro.

Veelas eram criaturas surpreendentes, principalmente depois de encontrar o par natural. Tornavam-se seres fiéis e dedicados até a morte. Eram possessivas, ciumentas, por vezes briguentas.

E... E... E...

O que deixara o Gryffindor mais assustado do que tudo. A descoberta mais surpreendente: Veelas podiam engravidar. O corpo de um Veela se adaptaria à idade e procriaria, por isso a ânsia em encontrar logo um parceiro compatível.

Preocupado, Harry colocou a mão sobre o estômago e apertou de leve. Começou a caminhar mais devagar. Ele não podia engravidar logo agora. Cursava ainda o sexto ano no Colégio. Tinha compromissos, tarefas... Precisava salvar o Mundo Bruxo da loucura de Voldemort... Definitivamente não tinha tempo para engravidar...

Com esse pensamento teve de se segurar para não bater a cabeça na parede do corredor. Ele mal descobrira que era Veela e já fantasiava uma família com seu suposto parceiro? “Ridículo!”

Sorte que era ainda muito cedo, a maioria dos alunos continuava dormindo calmamente (os roncos de Ron ainda surpreendiam Harry) por isso o Gryffindor podia caminhar com certa tranqüilidade pelo corredor e, assim, se perder em pensamentos...

Nem levava em consideração que, muito provavelmente, Draco Malfoy preferiria se jogar da Torre de Astronomia a ter algum envolvimento consigo... Ou quem sabe tentaria jogar Harry da Torre... O que parecia ser uma idéia tentadora, dadas as circunstâncias...

— Incrível... São Potter está tendo outro dia ruim... - a voz arrastada e irônica preencheu o corredor vazio fazendo Harry rir da coincidência. Alguém lá em cima realmente não gostava dele.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da cena: - Potter, finalmente sua loucura escapou do limite?

Harry riu ainda mais. Naquele momento ele sabia que se fizesse qualquer outra coisa perderia o controle de vez. Não podia acreditar no efeito que a simples visão do loiro tinha sobre si: a pele pálida e leitosa parecia atraí-lo como pólo oposto de um imã. E as bochechas estavam coradinhas... O Slytherin era delicado e tinha uma fragilidade tão evidente que cada célula do corpo de Harry gritava para que o envolvesse nos braços e cuidasse dele para sempre. Como resistir às ordens dos genes Veela? Como lutar contra instintos naturais mais antigos que a razão e mais fortes que a vontade consciente?

O Gryffindor não tinha mais dúvidas de que Draco Malfoy era seu par natural. O desejava, o queria! Esse não era o problema e no fim das contas os genes Veela lhe ajudaram até mesmo a superar a idéia de sua sexualidade. Não importava se seu parceiro seria homem ou mulher. Agora que o descobrira, nada mais importava, a não ser o fato de como agiria para fazer Draco Malfoy perceber que não tinha escolha.

Subitamente mais leve Harry apoiou-se displicente na parede, notando feliz que apesar da pose provocativa, Draco apertava um lenço branco na mão de forma nervosa.

— O que foi, Cicatriz? Caiu da cama e bateu a cabeça?

— Você também caiu da cama, Malfoy.

Draco mordeu os lábios. Era impressão de Harry ou o corredor ficava mais quente?

— Tenho mais o que fazer do que perder tempo com você, Potty...

Com a afirmação petulante, Draco avançou e passou por Harry. Foi o que bastou para o moreno atingir o limite. Talvez fosse o cheiro de Draco, ou o jeito afetado de andar. Ou quem sabe fosse apenas o lado Veela de Harry que falou mais alto (na verdade gritou) naquele momento.

Quando deu por si, o Garoto Que Viveu estava agarrando o pulso de Draco ao mesmo tempo em que uma porta se abria um pouco mais à esquerda. Sala Precisa. Muito oportuno...

Para confusão de Harry, o Slytherin não protestou, não tentou escapar ou defender-se. Ele aceitou e deixou-se levar como um cordeirinho para dentro da sala onde já havia uma grande cama de dossel com edredons vermelhos e aconchegantes.

Harry puxou Draco até o meio da sala. Estacou sem aviso algum, com ele bem preso pelos braços e dispôs-se a iniciar um beijo. Inclinou-se, porém parou antes de alcançar seu intento. Não sem surpresa percebeu que Draco se abandonava totalmente em seus braços, mantendo-se com os olhos fechados e com os lábios entreabertos, parecendo desejar o contato tanto quanto o Gryffindor.

Com a demora do beijo, Draco abriu os olhos e corou furiosamente ao se descobrir fitado com tanta curiosidade: - O que foi, Cicatriz?

— Você... - Harry explicou -... Está aqui...

— Não... Impressão sua. Não sou eu. É o seu amiguinho Pobretão. Não vê meus cabelos ruivos?

Harry riu baixinho. O simples fato de estar com Draco em seus braços era tão reconfortante que ele sentia que não poderia se zangar ou brigar com o loiro por motivo algum.

— Eu quis dizer que é estranho você estar aqui comigo. Pensei que você tentaria me empurrar da Torre de Astronomia quando eu o cortejasse.

— Ah... - Draco resmungou, mas então abriu um sorrisinho torto - Cortejar, Potter? O que você pensa que eu sou? Uma garotinha?

Foi a vez de Harry corar ao ouvir o termo usado para o namoro Veela, mas animou-se ao compreender o que Draco dizia: - Devo entender que você não é totalmente contra envolver-se com um garoto? Principalmente se esse garoto for Harry Potter?

O sorrisinho de Draco esmaeceu um pouco: - Digamos que... Eu não o acho tão repulsivo assim.

— Juro que não dá pra perceber... Não pelo jeito que você me trata...

Malfoy deu de ombros: - Era um jeito de chamar sua atenção. Funcionava bem.

— Desde quando? - Harry tentou disfarçar a surpresa - Malfoy, você devia ser ator...

— Não diga besteiras, Potter. Eu só me dei conta de que você era... Hum... Aceitável... Nessas últimas férias... Foi esquisito.

Harry ficou tão feliz que pareceu inflar. - Você é gay!

— Não vou nem comentar isso. - Draco debochou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Com cuidado, mas de forma firme, Harry puxou Draco em direção a cama e ambos se sentaram sobre o colchão macio. O mais alto tinha uma expressão séria no rosto quando começou a explicar:

— Malfoy, vou lhe dizer uma coisa... E não sei como vai reagir. Você foi um verdadeiro bastardo estes anos todos, e não posso simplesmente...

O Slytherin cortou o discurso: - Potter! Cale a boca. Nós estamos prestes a dar um amasso e você me vem com sermão sobre confiar ou não em mim? Vá a merda!

— Dar um amasso? - Harry gracejou. Uma injeção de hormônios fez sua mente se aguçar e o corpo se aquecer - Não quero só um amasso, Malfoy!

Imediatamente Draco levantou-se da cama e tentou se afastar, mas Harry foi mais rápido: pegou-o novamente pelo pulso e o puxou de volta para a cama.

— Calma! Não vou atacá-lo. Eu só... Não sei me expressar direito.

— Potter, você quer... Dar mais do que um amasso comigo, e ainda não sabe se pode confiar em mim? Cicatriz, você é um poço de contradições.

Harry teve que concordar com aquilo.

— Que tal se começássemos pelos nomes? O meu é Harry, Draco...

O loiro deu um muxoxo. Diante da atitude amuada, Harry não teve escolha se não disparar a queima-roupa:

— Eu não sei como dizer isso sem chocar, então lá vai: eu sou um Veela.

Draco olhou para seu futuro ex-inimigo por um longo, longo tempo.

— O que?

— Eu tenho genes Veela. Descobri no teste ontem.

— Oh...

Draco permaneceu pensativo, com um olhar distante.

— Não ficou com medo de mim? - Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Medo? Eu? De você? Se enxerga, Pot... Harry. Se você é Veela, e está aqui comigo significa que...

O loiro calou-se. Harry acabara de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Ambos se fitaram por um segundo, antes que Draco levantasse a mão com o lencinho que permanecera firmemente preso entre seus dedos e o levasse em direção a testa. “Maldito calor dos infernos...”

Impaciente, o Gryffindor arrancou o delicado paninho das mãos de Draco e o arremessou longe. Em seguida colou os lábios de ambos e forçou passagem com a língua, iniciando um beijo provocante. Draco não ofereceu resistência. Pelo contrário. Abriu os lábios dando acesso, e permitindo que o moreno comandasse.

Quando se separaram, Harry roubou um selinho e apertou o garoto menor entre seus braços.

— Eu sou Veela, Draco. E sei que você é meu par natural. Sei disso. Entende como fico vulnerável?

O loiro assentiu, fitando os olhos verdes sem mesmo piscar.

— Li sobre Veelas essa noite. Não pretendia me aproximar de você, mas não pude evitar no fim das contas... Você... Aceita ser meu parceiro?

Draco assentiu novamente, para espanto de Harry.

— Tem certeza, Draco? Quer pensar sobre isso?

O loiro negou. Os olhos cinzentos estavam brilhantes, e o rosto sempre pálido ficara adoravelmente corado.

Harry tocou uma das faces do Slytherin, acariciando de leve: - Draco, você entende alguma coisa sobre Veelas?

— Potter, faça-me o favor. Eu nasci e fui criado no Mundo Bruxo. Eu sei tudo sobre Veelas. Não seja ridículo.

“E até ontem à tarde eu tinha certeza de que tinha herdado os genes Veela da minha avó Wanesca...” - foi o que Draco pensou, e evidentemente não falou em voz alta. Nada descrevia seu alívio ao ler o pergaminho com o resultado do exame e descobrir que não tinha os genes imundos em seu sangue. Surpresa era saber que São Potter era um Veela...

A linha de pensamento foi interrompida, quando Harry sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Draco depois de mordiscar a área sensível. Com certeza a herança Veela o deixava mais saidinho:

— Draco... Você quer ir além de um amasso?

— Cla... ro...

A língua quente de Harry deslizou pelo pescoço do loiro causando-lhe deliciosos calafrios.

— Você sabe que... A posição que o... Veela... Assume na primeira... Vez é a que... Ele manterá por todo o vínculo...?

Draco suspirou. Harry sabia o que fazer com a língua e os dentes. Provavelmente ficariam marcas na sua pele perfeita, mas... Paciência...

Agora Harry estava abrindo a blusa do uniforme, descobrindo a tez alva e perfeita.

— Veelas podem engravidar. Não podemos correr esse risco, Draco. Entende? Você se importaria de...

Draco bufou irritado. Tanto rodeio por parte do Cara de Cicatriz apenas para perguntar se Draco queria ficar por baixo? Tinha que ser Gryffindor mesmo! Imediatamente o loiro enterrou os dedos nos cabelos negros do mais alto e deu-lhe um beijo agressivo e impaciente. Quando se separaram, ambos estavam com os lábios avermelhados e inchados.

— Potter, prazer é prazer. Faça logo o que tem de fazer! Minha primeira aula é de Runas Antigas e eu não posso perdê-la!

— Mas - Harry tentou argumentar - Vai ficar por baixo sempre!

Ao ouvir a preocupação inocente, Draco sorriu safado: - Tem medo de não dar conta, Senhor Nunca Fui O Ativo...? Potter, espera aí... Você é virgem?!

— Não! - Harry corou - Já fiz sexo com garotas antes.

— Não diga com quem ou juro que passo mal. - a afirmação fez Harry rolar os olhos, impaciente - Então você sabe o que tem que fazer. Apenas não me machuque!

— Confie em mim. Eu... Malfoy, e você? É virgem? - o Gryffindor rebateu a pergunta.

— Não, Cicatriz. - a resposta veio com um tapinha amigável nas costas do moreno - Eu já fiz coisinhas com garotas.

— Com garotos não? - o sorrisinho de Harry virou um sorrisão cheio de dentes.

Draco fechou a cara e respondeu de mau modo: - Não.

— Então você é virgem ainda!— Harry disse deleitado, principalmente vendo Draco corar com intensidade - Não se preocupe. Terei cuidado... Muito cuidado. - Harry continuou desabotoando-lhe o uniforme enquanto o beijava.

Draco relaxou por meio segundo antes de arrepiar-se todo quando os dedos roçaram-lhe a pele, deslizando a camisa pelos seus ombros e braços, até ser arrancada de seu corpo e cair jogada aos seus pés.

Acariciou o peito do moreno por cima da camisa, subindo as mãos pelo tórax, acariciando o pescoço, entremeando-se nos cabelos negros, retribuindo as carícias. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, aspirando profundamente o cheiro daqueles cabelos negros, da pele, era embriagador! Estremeceu ao ter o peito e o abdômen sendo percorridos pelo toque seguro e firme das mãos de Harry que o enlaçou pela cintura, a outra mão chegando aos botões da calça, ao zíper que desceu lentamente.

Harry levantou-se da beirada da cama trazendo o loiro junto consigo, percorrendo a pele das coxas, enquanto abaixava as calças pelas pernas, esta tendo o mesmo destino da camisa.

— Lindo... - Sentiu o calor aumentar ainda mais ao ouvir a voz sussurrada e ver os olhos gulosos do moreno apreciando, pedacinho por pedacinho, seu corpo todo, demorando-se com mais intensidade na ultima peça de roupa que ficara no seu corpo: a cueca azul marinho que mal conseguia conter a prova do quão excitado estava.

— Tão macio... - A voz sussurrava de encontro à sua orelha. - Tão gostoso... - A mão atrevida do moreno subia de descia pela sua coxa, a boca fazia desenhos úmidos em seu pescoço, o calor se espalhava por seu corpo todo, em ondas, cujo centro era a sua ereção; e foi chegando cada vez mais perto, insinuando-se entre das pernas, massageando os músculos tensos, subindo por cima da cueca e agarrando o membro com firmeza, deixando-lhe as pernas bambas.

— Ahhh... - Draco gemeu alto, mas foi silenciado pela boca ávida, um beijo forte e sensual, o braço do moreno o sustentava colando-o ao corpo, fazendo-o sentir que Harry estava tão excitado quanto ele. No último segundo lembrou-se de retirar os óculos de Harry com cuiddo, depositando-os um pouco mais longe no colchão.

O moreno apoiou o joelho na beirada da cama e o fez sentar-se. Inclinou-o até colocá-lo deitado suavemente sobre os lençóis. Beijou seu rosto, o pescoço e foi descendo a boca por todo seu corpo. Abaixou-se em frente às pernas esguias, acariciou as coxas, subiu os dedos até a cueca e puxou-a com cuidado até tirá-la por completo. Apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos e afastou-os, expondo totalmente a intimidade do loiro aos seus olhos.

— Potter... - Draco mal conseguia respirar. Ergueu o tronco nos cotovelos para ver os lábios tocarem na pele sensível da coxa, deixando uma trilha de leves beijos sobre elas, sobre os testículos e logo abaixo deles... - Deuses! Você vai me enlouquecer...! - O loiro se sentou num impulso, agarrando os cabelos negros com violência e esmagando os lábios num beijo desesperado, surpreendendo Harry que não esperava por isso. O loiro não parecia o mesmo. Como se ele estivesse em transe, os dedos decididos abriram os botões da camisa rapidamente.

— Tire...! Agora! - O tom era imperativo, não deixava alternativa ao moreno, que lhe satisfez a vontade, sendo ajudado eficientemente pelos dedos pálidos. - Levanta...! - Draco o puxa, sugestionando o movimento, auxiliando-o a ficar em pé, abrindo a calça e puxando-a junto com a cueca, deixando o moreno totalmente exposto e corado.

O olhar subiu pelas pernas, as mãos também, chegaram às nádegas, acariciando, apertando... Os olhos fixos no corpo a sua frente... As contas prateadas fecharam-se e o rosto se aproximou do sexo à sua frente, tocando-o com a face, com o nariz, com os lábios e com a língua... Sob o olhar fascinado do moreno que se deixava acariciar, extasiado com tanta paixão... Perdido no prazer de afundar entre aqueles lábios, da língua que o alisava, da boca que o sugava e o entorpecia. Foi com dificuldade que o fez parar.

— Assim não... - Harry segurou sua face com ambas as mãos e o fez levantar o rosto. - Quero você junto comigo. - Olharam-se e Draco se arrastou pela cama, colocando-se confortável, convidando-o a fazer o mesmo... Um arrepio de expectativa o percorreu ao ver o outro subir na cama e engatinhar até si e se ajoelhar ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos sobre seu corpo, leves, suspirou ao sentir os lábios sobre os seus, primeiro suaves, depois exigentes. Estremeceu com luxúria ao sentir o encontro de seus corpos, o moreno sobre si por inteiro, um corpo se alinhando perfeitamente ao outro, os membros duros de desejo se roçando, provocando um prazer atordoante.

O loiro abriu as pernas, fazendo com que Harry se encaixasse entre elas, facilitando a fricção entre os corpos, aumentando a lascívia que os dominava. E no meio disso tudo, Harry tentava controlar os impulsos selvagens do “veela” dentro dele, tentava preparar o loiro com muito cuidado e prazer, com o máximo de prazer que pudesse proporcionar a ele... Distribuindo beijos, lambidas, pequenas mordidas, pelo pescoço, orelha e tórax, sentindo as mãos delgadas apertando fortemente as suas... Os quadris se insinuando com volúpia, a planta dos pés lhe acariciando as pernas.

As mãos finas e delicadas que apertavam as suas trouxeram seus dedos até a boca, captando sua atenção com tamanha sensualidade. Erguendo o rosto, Harry encontrou os olhos prateados que o fitavam, enquanto a língua e os lábios delicados envolviam-lhe os dedos, chupando e sugando, brincando sensualmente, a língua passeando ao longo deles, por entre eles. Ele guiou-a ao longo do próprio corpo, fazendo com que o moreno o tocasse fazendo com que um dedo deslizasse dentro de si, insinuando claramente o que queria, arqueando o corpo ao sentir a carícia íntima o preparando para a união, sentindo os dedos do moreno simulando o que aconteceria logo mais... Olhos verdes acompanhavam no rosto pálido a miríade de sensações, de emoções e dos gemidos que aumentavam, à medida que o desconforto inicial pela sucessão e progresso das carícias diminuía.

— Vem... Não posso mais esperar. - Os olhos prateados eram puro desejo, seu corpo todo chamava por Harry, sôfrego, inquieto, estimulando a junção de seus corpos, o instinto sobrepondo qualquer raciocínio... Nem mesmo a dor que sentiu refreou seu desejo... Quase alucinou quando o moreno parou, assustado com seu grito. Seu corpo queria, sua alma exigia... Satisfação, contentamento. - Não! Não pare! Eu quero...

Draco moveu o quadril forçando o moreno para dentro de si completamente, abandonando-se ao instinto, impondo um novo ritmo, trançando os tornozelos à volta do quadril de Harry e conduzindo-os ao limite físico e emocional. Agarrado aos cabelos negros, forçou os olhares a se encontrarem, ambos presos na magia daquele encontro de corpo e alma...

— Eu me... Entrego a você... Por toda minha vida... - Era a redenção... Uma doação de si mesmo que exigia resposta...

— Eu pertenço a você... Para sempre... - Doação que Harry não hesitou em retribuir.

A emoção que fluiu em ambos, através do vínculo mágico entre o Veela e seu par natural, foi forte, poderosa. Os lábios se uniram e eles explodiram em prazer absoluto, juntos. O vínculo perpétuo foi selado, no corpo, na magia, na mente e na alma, e eles compreenderam que tudo o mais teria que esperar...

HPDM

Ron estava parado atrás de uma pilastra, de um ponto onde podia observar o Grande Salão sem ser visto. Estava todo compenetrado espiando e levou um senhor susto quando alguém chegou por trás e o abraçou apertado.

— Ei! - virou-se e deu de cara com Blaise - Ah, é você.

— Não diga “Ah, é você” nesse tom. O que está espiando?

— Harry e a Doninha! Eles sumiram a manhã toda... E apareceram agora, na hora do almoço com aquelas caras... Acho que meu plano deu certo.

— A sua idéia furada de juntá-los? Não sei não...

— Não foi uma idéia furada. Foi genial... Veja como Malfoy enrolou o cachecol no pescoço... Só pode ser para esconder as marcas!

— E o que raios você fez?

Ron sorriu todo orgulhoso: - Lembra que cumpri detenção na Ala Hospitalar antes de ontem? Então... Vi quando Madame Pomfrey guardou os frascos com os resultados dos exames que fizemos pra achar genes Veela.

O Slytherin soltou Ron do abraço e ficou lívido:

— O que?

— Eu vi que um dos testes tinha dado resultado positivo. Só precisei colocar a assinatura mágica de Harry no vidro. Amanhã ele vai refazer o teste e dará negativo. Tudo voltará ao normal, mas ele vai ficar com a Doninha... E poderei dizer a Harry que você e eu estamos namorando.

— Como tinha certeza de que eles ficariam juntos? Potter podia se interessar por qualquer um...

Ron balançou a cabeça com firmeza: - Hermione comentou comigo que achava estranhos os olhares que Harry dava em direção ao Malfoy... E... Outro dia, durante um treino de Quidditch de Slytherin, o Harry estava assistindo e... E... - nesse ponto Ron ficou tão vermelho quanto um tomate maduro - Ele armou a barraca quando Malfoy apanhou o Pomo... Deduzi que alguma coisa Harry sentia...

Blaise engasgou com ar: - O Garoto Dourado ficou com a barraca armada assistindo Draco jogar?

— Shhhhhh! Manda publicar no Profeta Diário!

O Slytherin riu um pouco mais antes de ficar sério: - Certo, a tara do Cicatriz é um segredo. Potter tem uma quedinha pelo Draco. Você foi esperto, Ronald... Estou orgu...

Então o mais baixo calou-se ficando lívido.

— O que foi, Blaise?

— Ronald, você trocou as assinaturas mágicas dos exames?

— Sim - o ruivo sorriu se sentindo o máximo - Fui esperto, não acha? Harry não é Veela, e vai descobrir assim que refizer o teste.

— E de quem era a assinatura que você trocou?

Ron deu de ombros, como se não se importasse: - Sei lá. Só reconheci a sua, a de Mione, a do Harry e a do Neville.

Muito sério, o Slytherin meneou a cabeça: - E você percebe que tem uma Veela a solta em Hogwarts, por sua culpa? Olha o que fez, Weasley!

Ron ficou cinza. Ele não tinha pensado nisso. Antes que retrucasse, Hermione passou por eles a toda velocidade, não os percebeu.

— Mione! O que foi?

A bruxa deu meia volta. Parecia assustadíssima: - Vou atrás da professora MacGonagall! Você não sabe o que aconteceu!

— O que? - perguntaram Ron e Blaise ao mesmo tempo. Mione não se surpreendeu, sabia que os dois estavam namorando escondidos.

— Céus, me arrepio só de lembrar! Nunca vi tanto ódio! Malfoy azarou a Parvati porque ela pediu pro Harry passar a manteiga. Vai levar um século pra coitada voltar a ser o que era... Isso se ela voltar a ser!

— Porque Draco faria isso? -Blaise perguntou duvidoso - Perder o controle desse jeito...?

— Não sei, Zabini. Só sei que os olhos dele pareciam mudar de cor e eu juro, ele parecia arder em chamas! Foi assustador... Está um caos lá dentro!

Ron arregalou os olhos: - Poderia ser a Doninha Desbotada...?

Hermione não respondeu ou esperou resposta. Saiu correndo atrás da professora de Transfiguração. Ron ia segui-la, mas Blaise impediu segurando-lhe a mão:

— Espere. Draco andava mesmo preocupado com isso. Herança da avó... Acho...

— Mas...

— Ele só precisa se estabilizar e estabilizar o vínculo. Agora que descobriu um parceiro... Tudo ficará sob controle... Algum dia...

Ron pensou por um segundo e acabou concordado. Seu plano acabara saindo às avessas, mas pelo menos funcionara: sem dúvida alguma Harry e Malfoy haviam se acertado.

Agora ele podia dizer ao seu melhor amigo que era gay e namorava um cara da casa rival, já que Harry estava em igual situação.

Evidentemente, um belo plano bolado por Ronald Weasley, que acariciou a bochecha do Slytherin. Podia não parecer, mas Ron era extremamente carinhoso.

— Deixa só o Harry saber disso... Ele vai pirar. - gracejou o ruivo.

E Ron não tinha a menor noção do quanto...

**Author's Note:**

> Nossa... quanta ponta solta. Como foi que eu consegui essa proeza? Rsrsrs...


End file.
